Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a mechanism used to remove hair and other small debris from fabric surfaces. In one aspect, the invention relates to a hair collection element on a vacuum cleaner.
Description of the Related Art
Pet hair from shedding animals, such as dogs and cats, can easily get trapped in fabrics, such as carpets, rugs, upholstered furniture and other similar items. While a vacuum cleaner can suction up some of the hair, a good portion of the hair can become trapped within the fibers of the fabric such that the vacuum cleaner alone cannot suction up the hair. Vacuum cleaners also have similar problems suctioning up other small debris.
Heretofore, carpet rakes, such as the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,862 to Garrett, have been used to rake carpets by pulling the rake over the surface of the carpet to collect the hair on the carpet and gather it into a pile. Typically, these carpet rakes include a plurality of bristles to rake the hair on the carpet towards the user of the rake, wherein the user then has to pick up the pile of collected hair. However, a more effective hair removal apparatus is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,907,370 to Schoeller discloses a hair and thread gathering nozzle attachment for a vacuum cleaner. The nozzle comprises a wood or metal slider with longitudinal air passages that lead to a suction aperture. The nozzle attachment further comprises strips of non-felting material, such as crepe rubber, that loosen hairs and threads during movement of the nozzle attachment. The hairs and threads are removed through the suction apertures.